The Church Congregation misbehaves on the way to RPDAKWFGSP
Characters Priest-Steven Gloria-Alison Kumi-Kimberly Kristina-Salli Sallie-Catherine Sallie's dad-Alan Ashley-Susan Christopher's mom-Jennifer Jock's mom-Callie Plot After the church congregation from Dora Misbehaves at Diego's Wedding went to Dora's house without the priest's permission, they had to go see the new Rugrats episode called Rugrats Phil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster Go Swimming, which they didn't like. Transcript Priest: Congregation, since you all went to Dora's house without my permission, we are going to Rugrats Phil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster Go Swimming Premier. Not only that, Rugrats was my favorite show and I want to watch the new episode. Gloria: No way, we want to see Spy Kids 3D! Kumi: I agree. Kristina: Me too. Sallie: Me three. Sallie's dad: Me four. Ashley: Me five. Christopher's mom: Me six. Jock's mom: And me seven. Priest: You all are not going to see Spy Kids 3D because that movie is made by Dimension Films! Besides, you all couldn't come to Dora's house to scold Dora since she made a bad speech at her Great Grandmother's funeral because the last time you went to Dora's house and scolded Dora after she made a bad speech at Diego's wedding, you all were lucky Mr. Marquez didn't call the cops on you! Get on the bus now! Gloria: Priest, we do not want to see the new Rugrats episode! Priest: Shut up Gloria, we are going to the movies whether you like it or not! Kumi: Can we go to Pizza Hut? Priest: Kumi, there's plenty of food at the movies! Kristina: But we're really hungry! Priest: Fine, we'll go to Pizza Hut. (after Pizza Hut) Sallie: Hey Dad? Sallie's dad: What is it Sallie? Sallie: I have the best idea to make the priest late for the premiere. Sallie's dad: Lay it on me. Sallie: Let's put laughing gas everywhere. (all laugh) Priest: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (boom) Priest (after he accidentally crashed the bus): Congregation, how dare you make me crash the bus! Get off the bus now! (it took 5 hours to repair the bus and they made it) Priest: We made it but oh no! We are late for the premiere! All I wanted to do was see the new Rugrats episode and besides, this could have been the first time I saw Kimi Watanabe-Finster go swimming with Phil DeVille and she had on a two piece swimsuit, but you had to interrupt me! (applause is heard) How dare you make me late! That's it, you are going back to the Trinity Christian Church and you are all grounded! (on bus) Priest: All of you, stop crying like babies! This is all your own fault! Ashley: But Priest, the only reason why we all went to Dora's house in the first place was Dora made a bad speech at Diego's wedding! Priest: That does not matter! Besides, the reason why you all had to come with me was because I wanted to see the new Rugrats episode! Christopher's mom: We're sorry! Priest: Don't 'we're sorry' me because that ain't gonna work at a time like this! Jock's mom: Are we going to stay at the Trinity Christian Church even longer? Priest: Yes you will! We are at the church now! (in church) Priest: Go to your rooms and never come out till it's breakfast time! Category:Grounded Stuff